The present invention generally relates to a retractor system that is useful in surgical procedures. More specifically, the present invention relates to a surgical support structure, such as a retractor apparatus, and to a clamping mechanism for a retractor system. The present invention further relates to illuminating a retractor apparatus.
During many types of surgical procedures, such as micro endoscopic and direct division discectomy, it is customary to use a retractor. The retractor is used to hold back tissue proximate a surgical incision to enable a surgeon to work at and in the surgical incision. Retractors typically include a blade and an arm, such as a shaft, to which the blade is attached. The retractor is generally held in place by attachment to a retractor support apparatus that is positioned over a support surface, such as an operating table. The retractor support is usually attached to a side rail located along one or more sides of the operating table by a clamping device, such as a fulcrum clamp or a cammed clamp.
During surgical procedures, it is highly desirable that the retractor be flexible in order to precisely position the retractor. Quickly securing the retractor in the desired position is also equally important in promoting efficient and safe surgical procedures. Simple horizontal and vertical adjustment of the retractor at the clamping device positioned along the sides of the operating table are also key requirements for successful surgical procedures.
Current retractors are not easy to manipulate and position over the surgical incision since the arm is typically a solid inflexible rod. Locking mechanisms to lock the retractors in a precise location are typically cumbersome and require complex maneuvers that may increase the risk of injury to the patient. Horizontal and vertical adjustment of the retractor at the clamping device that attaches the retractor to the sides of the operating table still remains challenging since the clamping device may be difficult to operate, or be located at a place that may increase the risk of contamination to the patient. Thus, an urgent need presently exists to produce a retractor that overcomes these challenges.
The present invention includes a fastening system for securing a retractor to a retractor support arm, the fastening system including a docking pin that is attached to the retractor. The fastening mechanism is attached to the retractor support arm and frictionally secures the docking pin when engaging the docking pin.